Junior and Rosie Meet Franklin the Turtle
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After Christmas break, Junior shows his friends at school his new book about a turtle named Franklin and wishes to have his own adventure with Rosie. However, during nap time, the two are taken into Woodland to meet Franklin and his friends as Franklin is about to become a big brother in the Spring.
1. Chapter 1

In the Kindergarten class, Junior was taking his new book he got for Christmas for show and tell.

"Hi, JJ!" a voice called out.

"Hi, Rosie." Junior blushed to the troll loving girl in his class.

"Are you going to show everyone your book?" Rosie smiled.

"Uh-huh, I love this one..." Junior smiled back. "It's called Franklin the Turtle... He goes on 'ventures like Momo and her friends..." he then pouted. "I wish I could go on a 'venture."

"Maybe one day, you will." Rosie assured him.

"Hmm..." Junior hummed slightly.

"Welcome back, class, I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year," the teacher smiled to her students. "Today will be a special day as we share what we got this year for Show and Tell before nap time."

* * *

All of the students soon cheered as they were all excited. The teacher smiled to their excitement as she then started the day by making sure they were all there, they were then given a drawing assignment and luckily the time went by quick enough and it was time for Show and Tell before nap time as the teacher shared holiday cookies with them and where they were all excited about Show and Tell.

"All right, now it's time for show and tell..." the teacher smiled. "I hope you were all nice this year and Santa didn't give you lumps of coal."

"We've been good!" The students smiled.

The teacher giggled to them. "All right, who would like to go first?"

Many boys and girls went first and their gifts seemed to be mostly toy trucks and baby dolls. Junior then came up as it was his turn as he showed the book he got. Rosie was excited for Junior.

"What's this book, Junior?" the teacher smiled.

"It's about a turtle named Franklin," Junior explained. "He can count by twos and tie his shoes!"

"Ooh." The kids smiled.

"Fascinating." the teacher smiled as well.

"Momo says that turtles are reptiles." Junior continued.

"Nuh-uh, they live in the water and lay eggs like frogs!" a boy disagreed.

"That don't mean they're frogs!" Junior angrily pouted to the boy.

"Junior is right, class." The teacher said.

"Oh..." the boy that tried to contradict Junior then frowned. "Sorry about that..."

"Your sister told you that, Junior?" the teacher smiled to the blonde boy.

"Yeah, she's so smart, that's why she's in high school." Junior smiled back.

"That she is." The teacher smiled.

Junior smiled back, he then continued to talk about his book.

"Okay, class, nap time, let's get into our spaces." the teacher clapped her hands as she dimmed the lights and put a timer on and whe nit would go off, she would wake her students up for the next activity.

"I really hope I get to have a 'venture someday..." Junior sighed sleepily as he took a spot next to Rosie as he took his shoes off.

Unknown to Junior, both him and Rosie would soon be on their adventure. The teacher played lullaby music to make the kids fall asleep faster and easier. Junior and Rosie fell asleep beside each other until Junior's cubby appeared to be glowing green around the book that was given to the boy for Christmas and where in an instant, Junior and Rosie were teleported away.

* * *

Little did they know that they were going to change in appearance and were going to become different animals and no longer humans for this adventure as they were arriving into a woodland village in the dead of winter. And where they would be in the appearance of their favorite animals. Junior and Rosie shivered as they suddenly opened their eyes and looked around as they realized they weren't in their Kindergarten class anymore.

"Where are we?" Junior asked as he looked around.

"Junior, is that you?" Rosie's voice asked.

"Of course it's me, who else would I-" Junior replied before he turned to see Rosie who was now a bunny rabbit. "Rosie?!"

"You look different." Rosie said to Junior.

"You look different too." Junior said.

The two came up to the frozen pond and saw their reflections, Junior saw that he was some sort of dog like the ones he grew up with. They looked curiously to each other as they wondered how and why this was happening as a moose family came out and appeared to be smiling at the snow.

"Where should we go?" Rosie asked Junior.

There was then laughter and playing heard.

"Did you hear that?" Junior asked as his new canine sense of hearing picked up the sound from far away.

"I sure did." Rosie said as she could also hear it with her rabbit ears.

"Come on, let's go find them, maybe they can help us." Junior suggested.

Junior and Rosie then ran together as they went to find the other kids in this village for help. There appeared to be a young boy turtle who was making snow lumps in the ground.

"No, way, it can't be." Junior said.

"Is that Franklin?" Rosie asked.

"It looks like the pictures in the book..." Junior replied.

"But how is this possible?" Rosie asked.

"This has to be a dream..." Junior said.

* * *

The other animal kids, a rabbit, a bear, and a goose were making snow angels in the snow and laughing together.

"Making snow angels is fun!" The goose smiled.

"Look, look, I made a snow angel too!" A snail came out from a small hole in the snow and smiled back.

"Good one, Snail." The bear smiled at snail.

"There's Bear, Snail, Goose, and Rabbit." Junior recognized.

"Wait, so Franklin's name is not Turtle but everyone else has animal names?" Rosie asked. "Why?"

Junior was about to answer, but he looked stumped about that himself. "I don't know... I never thought about that before."

"The writer must have not thought of names for them." Rosie said.

"I'll never know..." Junior shrugged.

Franklin was still making his snow sculptures and his friends were all now ice-skating on the pond. The female Beaver lost control and slid through the frozen cattails as she slid across the ice.

* * *

"Should we join the fun?" Rosie asked Junior.

"Yeah! I love playing in the snow!" Junior laughed.

Rosie laughed with him and they joined the other animal kids in on the winter fun.

"Whee!" Snail cheered as he laughed on Bear's head as Bear held Goose and Rabbit's hands. "Let's play 'Crack the Whip'!"

"Sure, how do you play it?" Goose asked.

"This!" Bear said before demonstrating and spinning with Goose and Rabbit.

Goose and Rabbit yelped slightly.

"There." Franklin smiled as he put a head on the smallest snow lump.

"That looks cool." Junior smiled. He and Rosie then joined in on the game and where no one seemed to notice them yet.

"Hey, Rabbit, do you have cousins visiting?" Bear asked.

"No, why?" Rabbit replied before looking to Rosie as she was also a bunny rabbit like him, but he obviously did not recognize her.

"Well, then, who's that next to her?" Beaver asked.

"I dunno..." Rabbit shrugged, then came up to Rosie as they came onto the snowy ground. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rosie and this is Junior." Rosie introduced.

"Hi." Junior waved.

"Are you guys new to Woodland?" Bear asked.

"Um... I guess..." Junior shrugged, not really sure what to say to that.

"Well, welcome to Woodland anyway," Beaver smiled. "I'd be more than happy to show you around."

"Thanks." Rosie said.

"Let's have a snowball fight now." Bear suggested.

"Yeah!" Junior nodded eagerly in agreement.

They all then had a snowball fight together with their new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Bear and Snail teased the others as they missed them until Junior used throwing techniques that Atticus taught him.

"Cool." Rosie smiled.

Junior smiled to Rosie. Bear screamed and laughed as he ran with Snail on his head to avoid the snowballs. Bear then jumped on his sled and went down the hill as Goose and Beaver then went after them on skis. Junior and Rosie soon joined in. This was a lot of fun. That was, until they reached the end of the path. Franklin had finished his snow sculptures which made him smile until he heard his friends sliding over.

"Look out!" Junior called out.

Franklin gasped once he saw his friends coming and tried to protect his snow sculptures from getting smushed and where his friends each tried to stop.

"Look out below!" Rosie called out as she was hugged up against Junior as she sat behind him on the sled.

Beaver went to her right while Goose went to her left.

"We're gonna crash!" Rosie cried out.

"Watch out, Franklin!" Junior warned the turtle.

They soon stopped themselves from crashing. Franklin yelped as he tried to protect his snow sculptures from certain danger. Rosie and Junior tried their best and soon stopped, luckily missing the snow much to everyone's relief. So did Bear.

"Nice sledding, Junior." Rosie smiled.

"Thanks, Rosie." Junior smiled back, but then blushed since she smiled at him.

"Nice sculptures." Rosie smiled.

"Thanks, I made them myself," Franklin replied with a smile back. "The biggest one is Dad, the other one is Mom, and the smaller one is me."

"What about this one?" Junior asked about the smallest one.

"That's not a turtle, it's me!" Snail beamed. "Right, Franklin?"

Rosie had a feeling the fourth sculpture was for a new family member.

"Actually, that's another turtle, Snail." Franklin told his fellow shelled friend.

"Um, hello?" Beaver scoffed. "There's only three turtles in your family!"

"If he built a fourth snow sculpture of his family, that must mean he's about to have a baby brother or baby sister." Junior said.

"Yeah!" Rosie added in agreement.

"That's right." Franklin smiled to them, even though they had just met, they seemed to know all about his family's news already.

"How did you two know?" Beaver asked Junior and Rosie.

"It's common knowledge." Junior said.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Rosie smirked slightly to Beaver who was often a know-it-all.

Beaver didn't seem to have a reaction. Rosie and Junior giggled to each other.

"I'm gonna be a big brother." Franklin smiled.

Beaver seemed to not like that idea.

"What's wrong?" Junior asked Beaver.

"A new baby..." Beaver said like it was obvious, though Junior and Rosie couldn't understand since they were the youngest in their families. "Babies cry, smell, and are so annoying!"

"No, they're not; well, yes, they do cry and smell, but the only reason why they smell is either that they need a bath or a diaper change." Junior told her.

"Besides, having a baby around could be fun," Rosie said then encouraged Franklin. "Especially a baby sister, she'll look up to you."

"The same is said about having a baby brother." Junior smiled.

"How many of you guys have little brothers and sisters?" Rosie asked.

Bear and Goose raised their hands.

"I have a little sister named Beatrice," Bear smiled in memory. "I didn't think she liked me at first..."

"But in time she began to like you, right?" Rosie smiled.

"Franklin too, remember, buddy?" Bear smiled to his best friend.

"I remember, Bear." Franklin smiled back.

"I have a little brother." Goose smiled.

"Tell us about him." Junior smiled back. "And who knows, Beaver? Maybe you'll have a little brother or sister someday too."

"Hmph!" Beaver huffed and folded her arms.

"I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I have a lot of cousins, one of them is four and her name is Bunny." Rabbit smiled.

"Aw!" Rosie smiled.

"I think Skunk has a little sister." Rabbit said to the others.

"I can tell that Franklin will be a great big brother." Junior smiled.

"He or she is going to be one lucky turtle." Rosie agreed.

"Thanks, uh..." Franklin said since he didn't know Junior or Rosie.

"I'm Junior and this is my friend, Rosie." Junior introduced.

"I don't think I've seen you two around in Woodland before." Franklin smiled to his new friends.

"We're new around here." Junior said.

"It's a long story." Rosie added.

Snail suddenly shivered.

"Oh, Snail, are you cold?" Rosie asked out of concern.

"I think some snow got in my shell." Snail pouted.

"That can't be good." Junior said.

"Here, this should keep you warm, Snail." Franklin took off his mitten and put it on the snail's back.

"Thanks!" Snail smiled back to the turtle.

"Since you guys have nowhere else to go, would you like to come to my house?" Franklin invited Junior and Rosie.

"That would be nice." Rosie smiled.

"Okay, come with me then." Franklin smiled back.

* * *

Franklin loved the winter very much, but it seemed to last a very long time because he was going to be a big brother in the Spring time, so he waited patiently as he could for the season to change so he could meet his new baby brother or sister.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Franklin called out as he came with Junior and Rosie through the front door.

"It looks bigger in person." Junior whispered to himself.

"Oh, Franklin, I'm glad you're home," Mrs. Turtle smiled, then noticed Junior and Rosie. "Oh, you've made some new friends..." she then said as she didn't recognize these two from Franklin's usual group of friends.

"Mom, this is Junior and Rosie, can they stay with us?" Franklin asked. "They don't have anywhere else to go."

"That seems odd, but I suppose that's all right," Mrs. Turtle replied. "I might have to make something other than Shoo Fly Stew though for dinner."

"Turtles eat bugs, Rosie." Junior said.

"Eww..." Rosie grimaced slightly.

"How about pancakes like when Bear comes over?" Franklin suggested.

"I suppose I could do that, I do need my sweets these days with the baby on the way." Mrs. Turtle giggled.

"Mm... Pancakes." Junior and Rosie smiled.

Mrs. Turtle smiled back and decided to make pancakes for dinner since she knew that Franklin's new friends wouldn't want to eat flies since they weren't turtles. "Junior, you remind me so much of my parents' neighbors, the Collies, do you know them?" she then asked.

"No, ma'am." Junior shook his head.

"Oh, well..." Mrs. Turtle sighed as she went to get cooking.

* * *

Franklin took off his winter clothes and came in to his room to pick up a blue stuffed dog. "Hey, Sam, did ya miss me?"

"Aw, he's so cute." Rosie smiled.

Franklin nervously looked over as he held his stuffed toy which meant oh-so much to him.

"Don't worry, if you want to keep him, then that's alright." Rosie said.

"Oh... Thanks..." Franklin smiled. "I was worried you'd think I was a baby."

"How long have you had Sam?" Rosie smiled back.

"He was my first Christmas present from my Grandma Jenny." Franklin explained.

"Aw!" Rosie smiled.

Franklin smiled back.

"I'm attached to a lot of my toys," Rosie said. "Especially my dollies... Don't feel bad for having Sam, Franklin, he's special to you."

"He sure is." Franklin smiled.

Rosie smiled back. Junior and Rosie stayed at the Turtle's residence as long as they had to as this seemed to be more of an adventure and Franklin and Sam were both worried that Spring wouldn't come any sooner as it seemed to stay winter for a rather long time.

* * *

"Getting worried?" Junior asked.

"Sure looks like winter's never gonna end, doesn't it, guys?" Franklin sighed as he sat down from his bedroom window.

There was then whistling heard from a tea kettle in the Turtle family kitchen.

"Sounds like your mom is making tea." Rosie said.

Franklin then decided to leave his room with his new friends to see what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Turtle however was the one pouring the tea kettle as his wife washed the dishes.

"Mom? Dad?" Franklin spoke up. "Is Spring ever going to come?"

"It does seem like we've had a long winter, doesn't it?" Mr. Turtle replied.

"It sure does." Junior said.

"What if it never comes?" Franklin frowned as he sat down with Sam on the table.

"It'll come, Franklin." Mr. Turtle reassured.

"But the baby's supposed to be born in the Spring," Franklin reminded his parents. "If Spring's late, doesn't that mean the baby will be late too?"

"No, I'm sure the baby will arrive on time." Rosie assured him.

"And we'll be ready." Mr. Turtle added as Mrs. Turtle then smiled and held her stomach.

"I wish Spring would come." Franklin gave a small smile.

"Maybe we'll have to wait for the Green Knight to bring Spring to Woodland." Mrs. Turtle suggested.

"The Quest of the Green Knight!" Mr. Turtle smiled as he used the towel as a lasso.

"The Green Knight?" Junior and Rosie asked out of confusion.

"I remember that story!" Franklin instantly smiled. "You haven't read it to me in a long time."

"What's the story about?" Rosie asked.

"Well, let's see, shall we? Here it is!" Mrs. Turtle smiled as she took the book right off the shelf. "Franklin's Great-Aunt Harriet gave me this book when I was a little girl."

"Great-Aunt Harriet always gives the best presents." Franklin smiled back as he patted a chair for his mother to sit in and read the story to all of them.

"I bet it's a great story." Junior said.

"It is." Franklin smiled.

"Cool." Rosie smiled.

Mrs. Turtle then sat down with the book.

 _'Oh, I can't wait to hear the story.'_ Junior thought to himself.

Mr. Turtle smiled as this looked like it was going to be special and fun for the kids.

* * *

"The Quest of the Green Knight," Mrs. Turtle began to read aloud. "One day, which feels quite like yesterday, but not so far as a long time ago, there was a not too tiny village in a land fairly far away. Nobody knew why, but winter had lingered far too long. Indeed, Spring was long past due, and the people were very worried. 'If we can't plant our crops for the summer, we'll starve come the winter!', the people cried."

"Sounds like they need help." Junior said.

"Indeed," Mrs. Turtle agreed as she turned the page. "The brave knights came from far and wide, all pledging to bring Spring to the village."

"Yay!" Rosie smiled.

"'Hooray for the brave knights!' the people cheered'," Mrs. Turtle read before turning the page again. "But although they tried very hard, the brave knights failed in their quest to bring Spring."

Junior and Rosie frowned to that.

"'We're doomed!', the people cried'," Mrs. Turtle continued. "But all was not lost, for in a castle overlooking the village was the bravest knight of all: The Green Knight'."

"Look, Mom!" Franklin pointed to the frog in shining armor next to a warthog. "The Green Knight really is green!"

"Just like a certain turtle we know." Mrs. Turtle smirked in amusement.

Rosie and Junior nodded. Franklin chuckled himself.

"'Alas, Green Knight, I fear we will all go hungry!', said the Squire'," Mrs. Turtle continued to read. "'I fear of nothing', said the Green Knight'."

Rosie thought this knight looked rather smug and full of himself.

"'And so, the Green Knight and his faithful Squire ventured forth, searching for Spring'." Mrs. Turtle continued to narrate.

"Ooh." Junior said.

* * *

The Green Knight was determined to bring Spring to the wintered wasteland that was the village while the Squire looked nervous as he thought they were probably lost. There was then a cry for help heard in the distance.

"I shall bring Spring back to this sad and drained place, for I am the bravest knight in all the land; the people shall cheer for no one but me." The Green Knight said.

"Me thinks we may have taken an unwanted direction, Sire." The Squire replied as they seemed to be lost.

"HELP!" a voice cried out in the distance.

"And me thinks I hear something." The Green Knight then said, putting his hand to where his ear would be if he had one.

"HEEEELP!" the voice yelled out. "HEEEELP!"

"Or someone harks, Squire, someone needs my help." The Green Knight said as he pulled out his sword.

The horse neighed and bucked up to go after the cry for help.

* * *

" **CHARGE!** " Franklin called out, getting into the story.

"Very good." Mrs. Turtle smiled which made her son giggle.

" **CHARGE!** " The mother and son then said together and even Junior and Rosie joined in.

* * *

"Charge!" The Green Knight called out as he charged in on his horse.

The Squire ran after, trying to keep him.

"HEEELP!" a creature was in the grasp of a rather vicious griffin.

The griffin looked like it was about to eat thee creature. The Green Knight came against the griffin and they both stared each other down.

The frog knight hopped off of his horse's back and came to the mean creature with his sword in place. "Release that goblin immediately!" he then demanded.

The griffin screeched at the sight of the cold iron blade, it then dropped the creature from its talons and flew off out of the snowy forest.

"Cool." Junior's voice said.

The Green Knight stood tall and brave as he put his sword down as the griffin flew away.

"Oh, thank you!" the goblin jumped to the Green Knight's leg and hugged it instantly. "Thank you! What courage, what heroism!"

"Yes, yes," the Green Knight replied boastfully. "And now, I must be off. Spring still alludes us," he then hopped back onto his horse's back. "Squire!"

"Sire." The Squire bowed as the sword was put back in his bag.

"Oh, wait!" the goblin told the Green Knight and Squire. "If it is Spring ye seek, then let me repay you for saving my life! Go deep in the forest where the sun rises and the rainbow ends, is a cherry tree as old as time itself! Take of its blossoms and scatter them about thy land! Spring will come."

"Point us into the direction, Goblin." The Green Knight said.

The goblin smiled to them and then pointed them in the direction as was asked of him. The frog and warthog then looked to see the rainbow in the distance and they almost couldn't believe their eyes.

* * *

"The Green Knight's close to finding Spring, isn't he?" Franklin smiled to his mother.

"Very close," Mrs. Turtle nodded. "'The Green Knight followed the goblin's directions and came upon a tree that burst magic cherry blossoms'."

"Ooh." Junior and Rosie smiled.

"Squire." The Green Knight commanded.

"Sire..." The Squire nodded before going toward the tree as he grabbed onto a pink branch. "What joy to touch the heart of Spring!"

"'Suddenly, a voice came from nowhere and suddenly everywhere'." Mrs. Turtle narrated.

* * *

"Halt! Who goes there?" Junior quoted. "Right?"

"Close," Mrs. Turtle told him before reading what was in the book. "'Halt, I am the Guardian of the Tree'."

 _'Ooh.'_ Junior thought to himself with interest.

* * *

 ** _'Who dares to approach?'_** The Guardian's voice demanded which scared the Squire away back to his lord.

"I am the Green Knight," the frog introduced himself. "I have come to take thy blossoms so my country may finally see Spring!"

 ** _"These blossoms are not yours for the taking..."_ ** a cloaked lynx appeared before the two. **_"You must prove yourself worthy, Green Knight."_**

The cloaked lynx soon disappeared before a dragon appeared. That made Junior and Rosie gasp.

* * *

"Gosh!" Franklin seemed shocked.

"'Oh, my lord!', said the Squire'..." Mrs. Turtle began.

* * *

"This is the most fearsome of dragons!" The Squire looked terrified.

"I fear-eth nothing," The Green Knight glared as he put on his helmet. "My lance, Squire."

The Squire bowed as the knight got his lance to charge for the dragon.

"Charge!" Franklin, Junior, and Rosie cheered.

The dragon snarled and exhaled fire and smoke which startled the horse away and made him run off, knocking the Green Knight into the snow.

* * *

"That's gotta hurt." Junior said.

* * *

The Green Knight removed his helmet and saw that his horse was running off. The dragon then came over top of the Green Knight and was about to squash him with a foot.

* * *

Rosie whimpered and held onto Junior as this story was starting to scare her worse than Queen Gnorga. Franklin soon covered Sam's eyes as this was getting scary.

* * *

The Green Knight's lance even broke from the dragon which worried him deeply. "The dragon's hide, it is like armor! No lance can penetrate it!"

The dragon roared and was about to squash the knight and the Squire even turned away and covered his eyes.

"Hark!" The Green Knight looked behind the dragon further down the way. "This dragon's tail is not covered in armor!" he then ran to the end of the dragon, picked up his tail, and was then about to bite into it.

* * *

"Wait a minute, frogs don't have teeth." Franklin said.

Mrs. Turtle giggled to him. "You're right."

* * *

"Sire?" The Squire walked over with a smile.

"Squire." The Green Knight smiled back and allowed the warthog to take a bite instead.

* * *

Franklin then made a chomp sound with his mouth.

* * *

The dragon soon felt pain in his tail and ran off whimpering. Junior and Rosie's voices then giggled.

"Now my country will know that I, The Green Knight, am the bravest, most heroic knight of all!" The Green Knight smiled smugly.

 ** _"So, it is glory you desire, not your people's good,"_** the cloaked lynx returned. **_"You may have defeated the dragon, Green Knight, but alas, you are not worthy."_**

* * *

"Sounds like the Green Knight's wanting to bring Spring back for the wrong reason." Junior said.

"Yes," Mrs. Turtle nodded. "Sometimes doing something good isn't enough especially in that case."

"So, what did The Green Knight do?" Franklin asked.

"The only thing he could do." Mrs. Turtle replied.

"He admitted that the guardian was right?" Rosie guessed.

Mrs. Turtle smiled and nodded to her.

* * *

The Green Knight came to the cherry blossom tree to give up his sword. "I am not a true knight," he confessed. "A true knight acts with a true heart." he then stood up and walked away with his Squire.

"But, Sire!" the Squire frowned.

The Green Knight was about to climb onto his horse's back.

 _'I have a feeling the guardian might give him permission.'_ Junior thought to himself.

 ** _"Pretty late, Green Knight,"_ ** the lynx returned. **_"With those words, thou has redeemed thyself. You may take the cherry blossoms."_**

"Thank you, Guardian of the Tree," The Green Knight smiled to the lynx. "You are wise and you are kind."

 ** _"Goodbye, Green Knight... Squire..."_ ** the lynx smiled back before fading away again.

"Cool." Junior smiled.

 ** _'Fare thee well...'_ ** the lynx's voice echoed before it disappeared.

The Green Knight sniffed the cherry blossoms with a hopeful smile for his village.

* * *

"'And so, The Green Knight and his Squire hurried home and cast the blossoms on the winter wind'." Mrs. Turtle narrated.

 _'I'm happy that they're doing this for the people.'_ Rosie thought to herself.

"Fare thee well, Winter, we bid thee welcome, Spring." The Green Knight smiled as he reached into his bag and tossed out the cherry blossoms.

The villagers all smiled to the falling cherry blossoms as they stood under the bare trees in the snowy grounds of winter. As soon as the flowers touched the snowy grounds, they cleared and there was instantly green grass and all of the plants grew instantly. The sun shined brighter than ever, birds chirped, and flowers bloomed.

* * *

Junior and Rosie were happy for them.

"The Green Knight beamed with joy," Mrs. Turtle continued to narrate as the story was almost over. "For he had let Spring enter beautifully into his heart. The End!" she then closed the book.

"Wow!" Franklin was amazed by the storybook. "What a great story! Can you read it again, Mom? Can you, please?"

"Maybe tomorrow, Franklin," Mrs. Turtle smiled gently. "Right now, it's time for bed."

"She's right." Junior yawned.

"Aww, I'm not sleepy." Franklin frowned before he then yawned since Junior yawned and yawning was contagious.

"But I am." Mrs. Turtle smiled apologetically as she was of course tired with the new baby on the way.

Franklin soon went to his mom and hugged her. Mrs. Turtle smiled and hugged him right back.

"Good night, Mom." Franklin smiled.

Mrs. Turtle giggled from the hug.

* * *

Junior and Rosie then went into their guest room to go to bed as Franklin went to his room.

"We sure could use the Green Knight right about now, huh, Sam?" Franklin asked his stuffed toy after a big yawn.

Soon enough, they were all soon asleep. The next day was a school day for the Woodland kids. Junior and Rosie were of course going to go too, they just hoped Franklin's teacher wouldn't mind, though the driver who was Fox's father didn't seem to mind them, though he was curious of where they came from as he hadn't seen them before.


	4. Chapter 4

_'This is so exciting.'_ Junior thought to himself.

Beaver came on the bus once it came to her stop and she was covered in some of the snow.

"Hi, Beaver," Bear smiled as he sat behind Goose and Badger. "Lots of snow, huh?"

"Spring better come soon!" Beaver huffed as she threw her backpack on her seat and wrung out her hat. "Winter's becoming very boring!"

"I agree." Rosie said.

"Spring's my favorite season." Snail smiled.

"Yeah, me too!" Fox agreed. "I can fly my kite."

"I get to ride my scooter!" Rabbit added.

"We can all go bike riding." Goose smiled.

"And go flower picking!" Badger beamed.

"No more boots, and scarves, and mittens!" Beaver complained before sighing.

"And smelling the flowers." Rosie and Junior smiled.

"You know what I like about Spring?" Bear asked them with a smile back. "Spring is when sap is in the trees and that means maple syrup!"

"And Spring is when Mom will have the baby!" Franklin chirped.

Snail looked sad and jealous about that. "I hope Spring _never_ comes..." he then slithered away on the seat to get away from his turtle friend.

"Snail, are you sad about not having a little brother or little sister?" Junior asked.

"It's not that..." Snail sighed sadly as he looked out the window and looked forlorn. "I'm not sure if I wanna talk about it..."

"You're not jealous that Franklin will be busy with the baby that he might forget about you, are you?" Rosie then asked.

Snail seemed to frown even more by the mention of that and where that seemed to be the answer. Rosie frowned back as she felt bad for Snail and felt even worse for bringing that up.

* * *

Soon enough, they made it to the school. Junior and Rosie saw that the school seemed much smaller than the one they went to and it seemed to have only one classroom and the teacher was a man by the name of Mr. Owl.

"Do you think he might be related to Cherry's friend Professor Owl?" Junior asked himself, but mostly to Rosie as he was curious.

"Maybe." Rosie replied.

"We'll have to find out." Junior said.

They all came into the classroom.

"Oh, I see we have two new friends." Mr. Owl smiled to Junior and Rosie, he was much bigger than the average owl or even the owl in Little Bear.

"Hello, sir." Junior greeted.

Rosie smiled politely.

"Who are you two then?" Mr. Owl asked.

Junior and Rosie politely gave their names, remembering the manners that their parents taught them, though Junior was more sophisticated due to how upper class his parents were.

"It's lovely to meet you both, we seem to have a table open if you'd like to sit together." Mr. Owl offered since the two seemed close with each other.

"Thank you, Mr. Owl." Rosie said.

Junior and Rosie then sat together which made them smile since they were such good friends and both secretly hoped to be much more than that in the future.

* * *

"Wouldn't it be nice if these were real tulips?" Badger sulked as she held a paper flower.

"It sure would." Rosie said.

"Paper flowers aren't all the same, aren't they, girls?" Mr. Owl smiled gently to them. "Now, class, even though there's still snow the ground; I thought we could start planning this year's Spring Celebration!"

This seemed make all the kids cheer for this.

"Any suggestions?" Mr. Owl smiled to his students.

"Me, me!" Bear raised his hand up high.

"Bear?" Mr. Owl called on him.

"How about a Bake Sale?" Bear suggested.

"Mm..." Junior smiled as he imagined the food being baked.

"An excellent idea, Bear," Mr. Owl agreed. "Anyone else? Beaver?"

"What if we put on a play, Mr. Owl?" Beaver suggested.

"A play?" Rosie asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Beaver nodded.

"What kind of play?" Rosie smiled to the beaver.

"Oh, a beautiful play with flowers and ribbons," Beaver danced out her seat with a smile. "I have the most perfect tutu..." she then gasped as she lost her balance and then fell in the middle of the floor.

"You okay?" Rosie asked.

"Of course..." Beaver said as she stood back up. "That was real dancer's skills!"

Rosie hid an eye roll to that.

"That's a nice idea, Beaver," Mr. Owl approved. "Anyone else?"

'I know what Franklin's idea will be?' Junior thought to himself.

"Franklin?" Mr. Owl called on the turtle after he raised his hand.

"My mom read me this great story last night, Mr. Owl, about a knight who brings Spring." Franklin smiled to his teacher.

"Ah, yes, The Green Knight..." Mr. Owl smiled himself as he knew the story that the turtle was talking about.

"That'd make a great play!" Badger agreed.

"Green Knight?" Fox smiled.

"That's my favorite story!" Goose cheered.

"We should definitely do that." Junior said.

"Alright, our class will present: The Quest of the Green Knight." Mr. Owl announced.

"But who'll play the Green Knight, Mr. Owl?" Beaver wondered.

"I think Franklin should be him," Snail smiled. "It was his idea."

"And I am green." Franklin added in agreement.

"He's got a good point." Junior said.

"Class?" Mr. Owl asked for approval from the other students, and they did agree that Franklin should play the lead role. "Then it's decided; Franklin will play The Green Knight."

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for recess.

Bear patted the snow off of the swings so he could use them. "Is Spring coming soon?" he then sighed as he looked at the piles and piles of snow.

"Mr. Owl thinks so," Franklin shrugged as he swung next to his best friend. "He knows everything."

"Spring will be here soon." Junior said.

"I don't see anything but snow." Rabbit complained as he sat in the playhouse.

"Snow..." Goose added in misery.

"And more snow..." Beaver repeated, patting the snow with her tail off of the seesaw.

Goose then flew up since the seesaw moved down from that. "Hey!"

"I wish there was a way of knowing when Spring comes." Rosie said.

"Too bad Momo's not here," Junior pouted. "I bet she could help, I hear she loves nature."

And as if by magic, Mo appeared. She was a different breed of dog than her younger brother though.

"Momo!" Junior beamed and ran to his big sister.

"What the heck...?" Mo looked all around, she then looked down and instantly recognized her little brother. "Oh, JJ, hello!"

"Momo, how did you get here?" Junior smiled.

"I don't know..." Mo admitted as she looked around. "One minute, I was about to help Mrs. Crudup with cafeteria duty, then suddenly, I'm right here..."

"It must have been magic." Rosie said.

"What's going on?" Mo asked.

"Can you bring Spring to the village?" Junior requested. "Pretty please, Momo?"

"Uh, sure." Mo said.

Junior beamed and grinned to his big sister. Mo removed a glove that was on her hand and she put it on the snow to make it melt to show the green grass of the Spring.

"Ooh." The rest of the kids smiled.

However, the snow soon came back.

Mo narrowed her eyes and kept trying to make Spring come into the village, but it kept turning back into winter. "It must not be time yet." she then said to her little brother and his friends.

"Aww!" The kids frowned.

"I'm sorry, guys..." Mo sighed. "But chin up, the winter will end soon!"

"Snow, snow, and more snow..." Franklin sighed as he sat on the swing in dismay.

"You know, it must be the snow hiding Spring." Beaver suggested.

"We gotta search far and wide." Rabbit narrowed his eyes in determination.

"High and low!" Bear added.

"Should I try to explain how Spring works?" Mo asked Junior.

"You can try." Junior shrugged as his and Rosie's new friends tried to wake up Spring.

Mo soon started to explain how Spring worked. The others then frowned as it looked like they had to wait for the seasons to change.

"Maybe when I'm older this'll work..." Mo sighed as she slid her glove back on. "I'm sorry, JJ."

"It's okay, Momo." Junior said.


	5. Chapter 5

It was soon getting after dark and started to snow which meant it was time for everyone to go back home. Junior and Rosie led the way to Franklin's house as that was where they were temporarily staying. Franklin stomped the snow off his boots until he heard a voice at the door. "Knock-Knock?~"

"Who's there?" Franklin asked.

The door then opened to show a friendly elderly female turtle.

"Granny!" Franklin beamed.

"Hello, ma'am." Junior smiled.

"Oh, these must be the friends I've heard about." Granny smiled back as she hugged Franklin before looking to Junior, Mo, and Rosie.

"That's us," Rosie said. "You seem nice."

"Oh, I love everyone," Granny chuckled. "Especially my favorite grandturtle."

"I hope you don't mind my company, ma'am." Mo said.

"I never mind anyone's company." Granny smiled.

"Mind if we come inside?" Rosie asked.

"Come on inside, dears, you'll catch cold out there." Granny allowed.

"You didn't tell me you were coming." Franklin smiled to his grandmother.

"Yeah, we would have been prepared." Junior said.

"I thought we could use an extra hand around the house, and of course, there's the Baby Shower." Granny smiled.

Franklin looked confused with Junior and Rosie. "How can you wash the baby if it isn't even here yet?" he then asked.

"Yeah...?" Rosie and Junior added in equal confusion.

Mo couldn't help but giggle to their reactions. "Guys, a baby shower isn't a shower for the baby; it's a party." she then said.

"She's right." Mr. Turtle smiled as he took dinner out of the oven.

"There'll be cake, punch, and presents," Mrs. Turtle added while patting her stomach. "It's like an early birthday party for the baby."

"The baby!" Granny beamed. "Just think, Franklin, very soon, you're going to be a big brother."

"Having a baby sibling is the greatest gift of all." Mo smiled.

"Were you excited for my baby shower, Momo?" Junior asked.

"Um... Well... JJ, actually, you might not remember this, but I was adopted." Mo said to her younger brother.

"Adopted?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, that means I'm not related to you biologically." Mo explained.

"Oh..." Junior said.

"You were born long before I was adopted," Mo said. "We're still brother and sister, JJ."

"That's good." Junior smiled.

Mo smiled back.

"So, you're from a different family?" Rosie asked.

"Technically yes, but I love JJ just the same," Mo smiled proudly. "And JJ, I hope you do the same with me."

"Of course I do." Junior said.

Mo smiled as she then hugged Junior and he hugged her back.

"Now, who's for some fly stew?" Mr. Turtle asked as he lifted up the ladle.

"I guess we could give it a try." Mo said.

Junior and Rosie were nervous about eating flies while the Turtle family was eager.

"Maybe their stew will taste good." Junior said.

"You don't know you don't like something unless you try it." Mo told her younger brother.

Junior nodded to her, he then took a deep breath as he lifted a spoonful of the stew and blew it as it was rather hot and then put it in his mouth as he nervously ate it and where he seemed to like it.

"I can't believe you ate a bug!" Rosie gasped.

"This is amazing, Mr. Turtle!" Junior smiled as he ate the stew even more.

Rosie and Mo soon tried the stew as well. Rosie was scared to, but she tried it and soon liked it. The Turtle family smiled to their company.

"So, I don't know how we got here," Junior said to his big sister. "One minute we were in nap time and the next thing we know, we're in Woodland."

"Hmm... Seems like an adventure." Mo said.

"I have always wanted to go on a 'venture like you." Junior replied.

"And looks like we're on one now." Rosie said.

"Yes, it looks like you are," Mo said. "I'll have a word with Drell once this is done."

Junior and Rosie smiled to her as they then hugged her and went to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

Franklin's friends were helping him with his snow sculptures.

"One good thing about the winter, Franklin," Rabbit smiled. "Your snow turtles have lasted a long time."

"There is nothing good about winter, Rabbit, when it's been this long." Beaver glared.

"I agree." Junior said.

"Guess what?" Franklin smiled to his friends to lighten the mood. "We're having a party tomorrow!"

"Are we invited?" Beaver asked hopefully.

"Well... No..." Franklin frowned.

"It's a baby shower where due to what Mo told us, it's where only adults are invited." Rosie said.

"A baby shower..." Beaver groaned.

"What's wrong with a baby shower?" Franklin asked her.

"The baby's not even born yet and already your family's throwing parties for it?!" Rabbit asked in shock.

"Enjoy your parents while you still can." Beaver advised Franklin.

"Your parents will still pay attention to you, Franklin." Junior said.

"What're you even talking about, Beaver?" Rosie glared slightly with her hands on her hips.

"Listen, guys," Beaver came over. "The shower's just the start."

"Once the baby's born, your mom and dad will be so busy, they won't have any more time for Franklin." Rabbit added.

"And a baby is always the center of attention," Beaver continued. "Grown-ups can't help it, they go gaga over a baby! Gaga!"

"Gaga." Rabbit added before he and Beaver then laughed.

"Don't listen to them, Franklin." Junior said.

* * *

Franklin did his best not to listen to them, but their words really got to him and where his behavior didn't change at the party. The adults were having a lot of fun, but luckily Junior and Rosie could keep Franklin company. Mo seemed to love the baby shower very much as she now wanted to have a baby of her very own and where she seemed to love the party as much as Mrs. Turtle did.

"Oh!" Mrs. Turtle smiled as she opened the next present and there was a bear-headed rattle inside of it.

"How nice." Mr. Turtle smiled back with a chuckle.

"I'm sure the baby will love it." Mo said.

"Babies are so darling," Mrs. Goose smiled as she stood by the present table and Franklin was slowly getting jealous. "They smell so nice with that special baby smell!"

Franklin then sniffed his armpit with a pout. " _I_ smell nice."

"Oh, I love babies." Mrs. Fox smiled as she walked with Mrs. Goose away from the present table and the sight of the presents excited Franklin.

"Uh, Franklin, I think those are for-" Junior started.

"Presents!" Franklin beamed before rushing to the table. "Maybe one of them's for me!"

"They can't be for him, it's not his birthday or Christmas." Rosie said.

"They aren't," Junior said. "My sister says that presents are for the new baby."

"Uh-oh, that's going to disappoint him." Rosie said.

"For Baby Turtle, To Baby Turtle... Baby Turtle..." Franklin pouted as he looked at all the present tags and not one of them said 'Franklin'. "All these presents are for the baby."

"Oh, Franklin," Granny walked over with a smile as she carried her cup of punch. "It isn't this just wonderful? Soon I'll be a grandmother again!"

"But... You're _my_ granny..." Franklin frowned sadly as his grandmother was excited for another grandchild.

"Oh, Franklin, it's okay," Rosie said. "I'm sure Gus felt the same way before I was born."

"Oh, my goodness!" Mrs. Turtle smiled as she took baby booties out of the next gift. "Look how tiny these little booties are! Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Fox."

"Aw!" Mo smiled as she saw the booties.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Fox smiled back to Mrs. Turtle.

"They outgrow clothes so quickly, sometimes you just wish they'd stay babies and never grow up." Mr. Fox added.

This made Mo and the adults all laugh together.

* * *

"Beaver was right," Franklin frowned. "Grown-ups do like babies best." he then crawled under the table and hid behind the cloth and began to cry as he thought his parents forgot all about him.

Junior and Rosie both began to get worried about their turtle friend.

"Nobody's paid attention to me all day!" Franklin sniffled. "And it'll be worse when the baby gets here!"

The adults then oohed as Franklin peered out the cloth.

"Oh, how adorable!" Mrs. Turtle cooed to the teddy bear.

"This will have to go in the baby's crib." Mr. Turtle decided.

"Shouldn't you be getting started on that?" Mo asked.

"There's still plenty of time," Mr. Turtle replied. "Spring's not here yet."

"I hope it comes soon," Mr. Fox spoke up. "We've had winter for far too long!"

"April showers bring May flowers!" Mrs. Goose giggled. "I hope."

"I would like it if it rained," Granny spoke up. "It would at least be a sign that Spring's coming."

"I agree." Mo said.

"Boy, everyone sure looks worried." Franklin said to his friends hiding with him.

"Speaking of Spring," Mr. Owl spoke up. "The class has been working very hard on their Spring Presentation: The Quest of the Green Knight."

"They're coming over to our house first thing tomorrow morning for the backdrops." Mr. Beaver smiled.

"I've got some green paint you can use for the grass and flowers." Mr. Fox offered.

"That sounds nice." Junior smiled.

"But it would be nice if we had real grass and flowers instead of painted ones." Mrs. Goose sighed, keeping her constantly cheerful smile.

"What we need is Spring." Mr. Turtle said as he put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"If only the Green Knight could rescue us." Granny added.

'Maybe that's what we need.' Rosie thought to herself.

The adults chuckled in slight amusement to what Granny said as Franklin then felt inspired.

"That's it! I'll bring Spring to Woodland," Franklin said to Junior and Rosie. "And everybody will be so proud of me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, the baby shower was wrapping up and Mr. Turtle was cleaning up the gift wrap with Mo's help.

"I'm happy that you wanted to help Mo." Mr. Turtle said.

"It's not trouble at all, Mr. Turtle." Mo smiled.

"Dad, do you know if there are any old cherry trees around here?" Franklin asked.

"Well, when I was a boy, your granny took me cherry picking in an old orchard near a lake by the mountain." Mr. Turtle replied.

"An old orchard near a lake by the mountain," Franklin recited to himself to remember. "Thanks, Dad!"

"Cherries sure are nice..." Mo smiled as she then picked up the bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Oh, yes, and these were sweeter than candy," Mr. Turtle agreed as he smiled to his son, only to see he wasn't there anymore. "When it's cherry season, we should... Go there."

"Where'd he go?" Mo asked.

* * *

Granny hummed to herself as she was painting the spare room pink with all sorts of pretty designs such as birds, flowers, stars, and butterflies.

"Granny, if I was going to look for a squire, where would I find one?" Franklin asked his grandmother.

"Well... I'm not sure," Granny shrugged as she painted a bird on the wall. "A squire is someone who travels with you."

"You mean like a friend?" Franklin asked.

"Like a loyal friend," Granny smiled. "Standing by you through thick-" she then saw her grandson wasn't there anymore. "And thin..."

* * *

Mrs. Turtle was dipping her quill into a pot of ink as she began to write a letter.

"Mom, what else did the Green Knight need besides a sword and shield?" Franklin asked.

"Well, I'd expect he'd probably bring some food to eat." Mrs. Turtle said as she began to write.

"Food." Franklin recited.

"Would you like a cookie before bedtime?" Mrs. Turtle smiled before looking up. "Franklin?" she then saw her son had gone somewhere else and took the plate of cookies with him. "Oh, well, at least he left one for me."

* * *

"Are you being a good little boy for Mr. and Mrs. Turtle?" Mo smiled to her little brother.

"Yes, Mo." Junior smiled back.

"That's good." Mo said.

"I am too, Mo." Rosie added.

"Good, Rosie." Mo smiled to the girl her brother secretly liked.

"We're both good kids." Junior smiled.

"Yes, you are," Mo smiled back. "You two are very lovely for your ages, now you can get married." she then added teasingly which made the two five-year-olds blush to each other.

"W-What?" Junior gulped.

"When I grow up, I wanna get married." Rosie giggled.

"Uh, l-let's keep that thought for the future." Junior blushed.

Rosie hugged Junior which made him turn even more red.

Franklin soon came to his room with the cookies. "Guys, I'm leaving, I'm going on a quest to bring Spring to Woodland."

"Uh, Franklin, I think we should just wait for Spring to come on its own." Rosie said.

"That's right." Mo agreed.

"I have to do it," Franklin insisted. "Spring is taking a while and I'm going to make it come to Woodland, I'll be the Green Knight."

"But the Green Knight is just a story." Rosie said.

"If you guys aren't going to help, then I'll go off on my own." Franklin then decided.

 _'I already know that if we don't go with him, Franklin will get lost.'_ Mo thought to herself.

* * *

Franklin set the cookies down and he looked through his toy chest to find some sorts of armor to be as the Green Knight.

"You'll need some company on this travel." Mo said.

"I'm going to find a Squire." Franklin said.

"And who might it be?" Rosie asked.

"If you wanna find out, you'll come with me." Franklin said as he was still insistent on leaving to bring Spring to his hometown.

"Alright." Junior said.

"Should we go?" Rosie asked.

"Just to make sure he doesn't get lost." Mo said.

Junior pouted and then hugged his big sister nice and tight.

"I have a feeling this adventure might not have much dangers." Rosie said.

"I'm sure Drell wouldn't let you two go on anything dangerous at your age." Mo replied.

"Whew." Junior sighed.

"Who is Drell anyway?" Rosie asked.

"I'll tell you sometime," Mo said. "It's time for bed now."

Junior and Rosie then nodded and went to join Franklin for bed. All of them soon went to bed.

* * *

Mo was outside and she sighed as age couldn't melt the snow for long.

 ** _'Don't worry, my dear...'_** A female voice soothed in Mo's head. ** _'You'll be ready sometime...'_**

"Who's there?" Mo asked.

'Tell me if this sounds familiar...' The female voice before singing a lullaby.

Mo closed her eyes before starting to sniffle. "Mom!"

'That's right, my dear.' Her mother's voice said.

Mo wiped her eyes until her biological mother appeared.

"Hi, honey." Estelle smiled to her daughter.

Mo sniffled and ran to her birth mother and hugged her right away.

"You've gotten so big." Estelle smiled.

Mo sniffled and wiped her eye. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, sweetie," Estelle coaxed. "I'm sorry your nature powers didn't work all the way, but as you get older, they'll develop. Like when you were a baby, you made a flower all by yourself."

"Yeah, I know." Mo smiled.

"That was good what you did at Camp Everfree, especially with meeting your brother and sister," Estelle soothed. "Don't worry about your powers, you should be able to get the hang of them once you get older."

"That's what they always say..." Mo sighed.

"Though, even though Franklin's story is just a story, it seems likely that he might be able to bring Spring with Rosie and Junior." Estelle then said.

"Wait, what?" Mo asked.

"I know it sounds unusual, but Franklin shoułd prove himself as worthy as the Green Knight from long ago." Estelle told her daughter.

"But doesn't he want to do this because he thinks it will let everyone pay attention to him more than the baby?" Mo asked.

"He may feel that way now, but he'll be better once the baby is finally born." Estelle replied.

"How do you know for sure?" Mo asked.

"I'm your mother, I know everything," Estelle giggled. "Besides, Gloriosa and Timber were almost the same way when you were about to be born."

"So, it's normal for Franklin to feel this way?" Mo asked.

"It happens to a lot of children, especially in Franklin's age." Estelle nodded.

"When will he learn that having a baby sibling isn't that bad?" Mo asked.

"He'll have his ups and downs with the baby, that's just how brothers and sisters are," Estelke said. "Even Yakko, Wakko, and Dot."

"I didn't know those three had their ups and downs." Mo said.

"Every sibling does once in a while," Estelle replied. "Nobody's perfect, Monique. How do you think Atticus's sister felt before he was born? She didn't like it at first, especially since she had to leave her best friend Amethyst."

"She must have been heartbroken." Mo frowned.

"Oh, no doubt..." Estelle nodded. "It's okay, Monique, in time, Franklin will learn, but there will be rough patches now and then when the baby is born, but he'll love being a big brother more than anything else in the whole world."

"That's good." Mo said.

"Life is a balance..." Estelle nodded. "Do you have any other questions or thoughts, my dear?"

"Yes, I do; why didn't my powers help bring Spring?" Mo asked.

"You're not ready yet," Estelle said. "Spring is not ready yet, it will come when it is ready."

"Alright." Mo said.

"Anything else?" Estelle asked.

"I just hope Spring comes soon to Woodland." Mo replied.

"It will." Estelle said.

"Thanks, Mom..." Mo smiled. "Your name's Estelle, right?"

"Yes, it is." Estelle nodded with a smile back.

"I've always loved that name." Mo replied.

"I've always loved it too." Estelle smiled.

Mo and Estelle shared one more hug and soon enough, Mo opened her eyes and looked around to see her mother had gone. The only thing left was a squirrel who was crawling into a tree to store its nuts for food, but the squirrel seemed to look back at Mo and wink at her. Mo soon smiled as she knew that was her mother.

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up to find more snow on the ground, but Franklin was ready to begin his quest to bring Spring to his home just like in The Green Knight. Junior and Rosie were both going to go with him.

"It's morning, Sam," the young turtle told his stuffed dog. "Time to get ready."

"And we're coming with." Junior said.

"Great." Franklin smiled as he set his toy dog next to his pet fish, Goldie's bowl.

Junior and Rosie then opened a box that showed armor and suitable clothes that Mo had made from borrowing Cherry and Atticus's magic while she was here to help her little brother and his best human friend. They even had toy swords to look like real knights on a mission and even Rosie did even though she was a girl.

"Cool." Rosie smiled.

"Thanks, Momo and Atty." Junior whispered once he knew where the stuff came from.

"Green Knight to the rescue!" Franklin smiled as he drew out his play sword. "In just a few hours, Spring will be here and it'll be all because of me!"

"We better get a move on." Junior said.

"The Green Knight is off now, in search of a Squire," Franklin told Sam and Goldie. "Bye, guys!"

The three young kids then left the house and went to look for a squire for Franklin's quest to bring Spring to Woodland.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Snail was slithering sadly behind the snow turtles, but then gasped as he heard giant footsteps as Bear was rushing by to get to Beaver's house and where Snail soon hid in his shell and soon enough Bear passed him by a few feet.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Snail told Bear.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Snail!" Bear smiled apologetically. "Are you going to Beaver's house too?"

"Uh-huh." Snail replied.

"What's that?" Bear asked Snail after noticing the mitten on his shell.

"Franklin's mitten I'm returning it." Snail said.

"Oh, you better hurry then," Bear advised Snail. "I heard Mrs. Beaver's baking muffins."

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Snail defended.

"You know they taste best when they're fresh out of the oven!" Bear smiled hungrily.

"Uh-huh." Snail said, already knowing that.

"Oh, yeah, and there was a baby shower yesterday," Bear continued with a smile. "And I hear one of Franklin's friends has a sister who showed up like magic! Do you think she might know Martin the Magnificent? I better go see if there's leftovers!" he then ran off ahead, leaving Snail behind.

"Hey, Bear, wait for me!" Snail called out.

Bear seemed to be gone already.

"Bear?" Snail called before sighing. "I'll never make it to Beaver's house on time..." he then looked to the sculpture before him. "You're really lucky, Baby Turtle, you're going to have a big brother who'll make sure you're never late for school or parties, he'll help you with your homework, and he'll play fun games with you." he then sniffled in thought before he then started crying.

"Snail?" Franklin's voice asked.

Snail looked over.'

"What's the matter, Snail?" Franklin asked as he knelt next to his good friend while Junior and Rosie stood by his sides.

"Nothing," Snail lied with a sniffle. "I-I got something in my eye. Here's your mitten back."

"Thanks." Franklin smiled as he accepted the mitten.

"Franklin?" Snail sniffled. "Do you think you can take me to Beaver's house?"

"Sorry, but we're not going to Beaver's house." Franklin replied.

"You're not?" Snail asked. "But you guys are dressed for the play!"

"Not for the play, Snail, I really am the Green Knight and Junior and Rosie are my helpers." Franklin announced.

"That's right." Rosie nodded.

"You're really the Green Knight?" Snail smiled to Franklin.

"Yes," Franklin nodded. "And we're going to find Spring!"

"Yeah, and bring it back to Woodland." Junior added.

"Wow!" Snail felt amazed. "If you bring Spring to woodland... You'll be heroes!"

Franklin, Rosie, and Junior smiled proudly to themselves.

"Oh, well, I better get going," Snail frowned. "If I'm lucky, I might get to Beaver's before the end of the day."

Rosie soon whispered something to Franklin.

"Good luck, guys!" Snail called out as he slithered through the snow.

Franklin nodded to Rosie and then called out to his fellow shelled friend. "Wait, Snail! The Green Knight needs a squire, you know," he then smiled down to Snail as he knelt before him. "Would you like to be mine?"

"Really?" Snail smiled back. "You want me to come with you?"

"Of course!" Franklin beamed. "I hereby dub thee: Squire Snail."

"Hooray!" Junior and Rosie cheered.

Snail bowed his head.

Franklin gently tapped him with his toy sword and then picked up his snail friend. "Rise, Squire Snail."

Snail giggled before bowing. "What is your bidding, O Green Knight?"

"I bid thee be brave while we search for Spring." Franklin told him as he put him on his shoulder.

"Agreed, Green Knight." Junior said.

"Come, we mustn't terry!" Rosie added.

And with that, they all ran off to go look for the cherry blossoms just like in the storybook.

"Hopefully, it'll be true." Junior said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the Beaver's residence..._**

Mo was writing a letter. "I can't wait to tell you and Cherry all about what we've been through," she said as she wrote for her boyfriend. "It's really crazy, but I hope you believe me..." she then stopped once Mrs. Beaver came with a basket of muffins.

"Would you like one, dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

Mo groaned and then sighed as she gave in. "Okay, just one... Or maybe two..." she then said as she took at least four at a time.

"Franklin better get here soon," Bear said as he ate a muffin himself. "Or else there'll be no more muffins left."

Mrs. Beaver chuckled. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying them."

"I'm sure that he's on his way, along with Junior and Rosie." Mo said.

"Where are they anyway?" Beaver asked as she took out a paintbrush. "I know turtles can be slow, but he's never this late."

"They're probably helping Mr. and Mrs. Turtle clean up after yesterday's baby shower." Bear suggested.

"Yeah, that's it." Mo said.

* * *

 ** _Back with the others..._**

"Where to, Green Knight?" Snail asked.

"Dad says there's a cherry orchard near a lake by the mountain, and this is the way to the mountain," Franklin replied until they suddenly stopped and suddenly felt lost. "Or... Is it that way?"

"We're lost, aren't we?" Rosie asked.

Franklin sighed and then sat down on a log. "I'm sorry, guys, I guess I don't know which direction to go to..."

"In the story, a goblin tells the Green Knight which way to go." Snail memorized.

"Yeah, but I don't think there's any goblins around here." Junior replied.

"Yeah." Rosie added.

Franklin sighed. "Who's gonna tell us where to go?"

After a rather long while, they soon a cry for help.

"Did you hear that?" Junior asked.

"Hark, Squire and friends!" Franklin looked excited. "Someone needs our help!"

"CHAAARGE!" The four called out as they went to the cry for help.

 _'I wonder who needs our help?'_ Junior thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon enough, they came to a gopher adult male who was stuck in his home window.

"Green Knight to the rescue!" Franklin smiled.

The gopher screamed in slight surprise which made Franklin scream back.

"Uh, sir, are you stuck?" Rosie asked.

"Me? Stuck?" the gopher smirked teasingly. "Does it look like I'm stuck?"

Franklin hummed in thought while Snail chuckled.

"I'm not stuck, that's preposterous!" the gopher replied. "Why, I can pop back any time I want."

Junior soon smirked at the gopher playfully.

"I just don't feel like it right now..." the gopher folded his arms smugly until he saw that they were still there.

"Are you sure you're not stuck?" Franklin asked.

"Even a little?" Snail added.

"Well... Maybe just a little." the gopher soon admitted defeat.

"Have no fear, I am the Green Knight, and I am here to rescue you." Franklin said.

" _We're_ here to rescue you." Snail corrected.

"We're here to rescue you." Franklin then said.

"Excellent," the gopher replied. "Now, why don't you-"

Junior grabbed a hold of the gopher and pulled on his arms to pull him out through the window.

"Here now, let go of me, let go." The gopher told him.

"Don't you _want_ to be rescued?" Junior pouted.

"Of course I do, but it's just that..." the gopher said before looking around and gestured for them to come closer.

The others then did just that.

"You might have better luck pulling me from the wider end." the gopher whispered.

"Oh." Franklin smiled before laughing a bit.

"Around the back, the door's unlocked." the gopher told them.

Franklin and the others soon entered inside from the outside.

* * *

"This doesn't look easy." Franklin said once they found the stuck gopher.

"If he's stuck, we can get him unstuck." Snail supported.

"That's right." Junior nodded.

"Pull?" Rosie smiled.

"Pull." Junior nodded as he cracked his knuckles and then pulled the gopher the best that he could and where due to the strength boost Atticus gave him, it was easy.

POP!

"What a strong young fellow you are." the gopher smiled to Junior.

"Thanks my big sister's boyfriend gave me a little strength boost." Junior smiled.

"That sounds amazing." Snail commented about that.

"He sure is." Junior smiled.

"A 1001 thanks." the gopher smiled to Junior.

"You're welcome, sir." Junior saluted.

"I'm Mr. Gopher." the man introduced himself.

"I'm Franklin: The Green Knight." Franklin replied.

"And I'm Junior and this is Rosie, we're Franklin's helpers." Junior said.

"And this is Squire Snail." Franklin soon concluded.

"Are you all right, Mr. Gopher?" Snail asked.

"Never been better, but I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along," Mr. Gopher replied before bowing. "What can I do to repay you, Green Knight and helpers?"

"Do you know the way to a cherry blossom orchard?" Rosie asked.

"We hear it's by the lake and near the mountain." Junior added.

"Do you know which path will take us there?" Snail even added in.

"I know the very orchard," Mr. Gopher smiled. "Take the path on the right."

"Thank you for your help." Rosie said.

"Come, Squire and helpers, we must make haste!" Franklin told Snail, Junior, and Rosie and they went off out the door.

"Bye, Mr. Gopher, and thanks!" Snail called out as he rode on Franklin's shoulder.

"Goodbye, and thank you!" Mr. Gopher waved before he popped out from the window. "And by the way, Green Knight? I like your costume!"

"Uh, Mr. Gopher, do you really think it's safe for you to be out on the window again?" Rosie asked.

Mr. Gopher saw that and quickly got out before he could get stuck again. "Oh, don't forget to stay on the path!" he called out to four of them. "You don't wanna get lost now! What brave and noble children..."

"We better get going." Junior said.

* * *

"It sure was lucky Mr. Gopher told us where to go, huh, guys?" Snail commented.

"Yeah, it was just like in the story, Snail!" Franklin smiled. "The goblin told the Green Knight which direction to take."

"But that was a gopher, not a goblin." Rosie pointed out.

"Well, maybe the goblin disguised himself," Franklin said before climbing over the log in the way. "Anyway, his secret is safe with me."

"You mean us, right?" Junior asked.

"I mean us." Franklin then replied with a smile.

They then continued going on the path and all seemed well.

"Um, guys?" Snail looked scared. "If that was the goblin from the story, that was that animal the Green Knight had to battle?"

"Snail's right." Rosie said.

The atmosphere soon seemed rather creepy and the wind was even blowing.

"M-M-Maybe doing this wasn't such a good idea." Rosie shivered.

"It's not too late to turn back... Right?" Junior pouted.

"Oh, come on, guys, it's just the wind." Franklin smiled nervously before going forward.

"But this forest is getting scary." Rosie gulped.

"And I'm scared." Snail added.

"You're safe with me, guys," Franklin promised, trying to be brave like the Green Knight in the story. "The Green Knight fears nothing!"

There was then a screeching sound heard and an eagle appeared to be flying above them.

"Uh-oh, an eagle." Junior gulped.

They all then began to run, but since it was cold out, they had very deep and long breaths. They soon came to an edge.

"Oh, no..." Junior gulped.

"Dead End..." Rosie whimpered.

"This way!" Franklin decided the other way.

They all then ran the other way to avoid the bird of prey.

"This is scarier than the first Land Before Time movie!" Junior cried out.

"It sure is!" Rosie cried in agreement.

* * *

They kept running and running and running...

"I don't see it anymore." Franklin whispered.

"Neither do I." Snail added.

"Neither do we, but I think we're lost." Junior and Rosie said.

"Lost?" Snail asked. "In the woods?"

The bird's sound then came back which frightened them once again. The eagle soon swooped down and landed in the snow right behind them.

"Stay back!" Junior told the eagle.

Franklin stepped back and drew out his sword, only to trip on a rock that was behind him.

"A turtle with a snail on his back accompanied by a bunny and a dog?" The eagle asked as she looked at them. "I have seen many interesting things, but this is a first."

"A-Are you the monster that the Green Knight has to battle?" Rosie asked scared.

"Monster? Green Knight?" The eagle replied. "I am not a monster, young one. I am Eagle and I have no wish to do battle with any of you."

"You don't?" Franklin asked.

"No," Eagle replied. "Now tell me, what is it you are doing so deep here in the woods?"

"We're looking for an old cherry orchard." Junior said.

"It's near a lake by the mountain." Franklin added as he remembered his father's tips.

"I know the one, it is on the other side of the mountain." Eagle informed.

"The other side?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, it will be better if I take you there." Eagle replied.

"Please take us there." Junior begged.

Franklin was a little nervous about riding on an eagle, but it looked like he had no choice.


	9. Chapter 9

Mo was still writing her letter for Cherry and Atticus while Beaver painted a bush.

"Look, guys, this is gonna be our dragon!" Fox called out as he was in costume with Rabbit before roaring.

Rabbit was lying on the ground, curled up.

"Rabbit, you're supposed to keep up!" Fox reminded.

"Oops." Rabbit smiled sheepishly.

Beaver giggled to them. "Neat, guys!"

"Hey, what do you think of these cherry blossoms?" Badger asked as she took out paper blossom as she sat next to Goose who was going to be the griffin.

"They look great, Badger!" Bear smiled to her.

"Your wings look so real." Goose smiled.

"I wish I really could fly," Bear sighed before then smiling and took out his wings as he stood up on the table. "Look at me, guys, I'm flying!" he then ran around and flapped his pretend wings.

This caused for Mo to giggle. Beaver got out of the way and accidentally knocked over a paint can with brown paint and it ended up in the snow as Bear 'flew' all around.

"I wonder how Franklin, Junior, and Rosie are doing?" Mo said as she looked to the sky.

* * *

"I'm flying! I'm flying!" Franklin cheered.

"Um, _we're_ flying!" Snail told him.

Eagle smiled as she flew them through the sky and the clouds to get to the cherry orchard.

"Whee!" Rosie smiled.

"This is awesome!" Junior cheered.

"Wow..." Snail smiled at the sights as he was on Franklin's shoulder still.

"This is amazing." Rosie smiled.

They then flew over the mountains and were getting closer to their destination, and where they soon arrived at the forest of the other side.

"Hang on, young ones!" Eagle told them.

Soon enough, they landed and where right where they were supposed to be. Eagle smiled to them and then heard chirping in the distance.

"Are those baby eagles we hear?" Junior smiled.

"Yes, my eaglets are calling for me." Eagle confirmed.

"Wow! You're a Mama Eagle?" Snail asked.

"Yes, I must leave you know," Eagle replied. "Will you be all right?"

"Of course, I'm the Green Knight!" Franklin smiled.

"We'll let you know if we need you." Junior said.

"Green Knight, helpers, this brook leads to the cherry orchard," Eagle gestured with her wing. "If you need my help, just raise your voices to the wind and I will come. Good luck!" she then spread out her wings and began to fly to her babies.

Junior and Rosie soon sat on the ground to take a rest.

"Well... We wanted a 'venture..." Rosie sighed.

"Yeah..." Junior nodded to her. "I wish Stanley were here now though."

"I hope I can see him again... "Rosie smiled. "He was the best..."

"Even if you kissed him..." Junior muttered slightly as he remembered that and it was the first time he felt jealousy.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"Nothing?" Junior looked away nervously.

"Oh, are you talking about that kiss?" Rosie asked. "Junior, I did that to make Stanley feel better, it didn't mean anything..."

"Yeah, but I kinda wish it was me." Junior admitted sheepishly.

Rosie soon gave him a kiss on the cheek. Junior's eyes widened and his tail appeared to be wagging.

"Better?" Rosie asked.

"Better..." Junior smiled shyly like Spike would be around Rarity.

"Let's go Squire Snail and helpers Junior and Rosie, for I, the Green Knight, must bring spring to poor grey Woodland." Franklin smiled.

"Don't you mean 'we', Franklin?" Snail reminded.

"And can't we take a break?" Junior asked.

"Please?" Snail added.

"But we're so close!" Franklin replied.

"Franklin, we need a rest." Junior said.

"Yes, we have been going on for quite a while now." Rosie added.

"Please." Snail begged.

"If you're in such a hurry, why don't you go find Spring yourself?" Snail sighed as Franklin was insistent on going further.

"Okay, I will!" Franklin then decided.

"What?!" Junior gasped.

"You will?" Rosie and Snail added.

"The Green Knight can bring Spring all by himself," Franklin proclaimed. "You guys wait here, I'll pick you up on my way back."

"You can't be serious." Junior said.

"But, Franklin!" Snail cried out.

Franklin was walking away and left them alone.

"I can't believe he really just did that." Rosie said.

"That was a terrible thing to do!" Junior pouted.

Snail looked the most upset.

"Snail, you should know that the reason why Franklin is doing this is because he thinks it will take attention away from the baby if he brings back Spring." Rosie told him.

"Franklin doesn't need me anymore." Snail sulked.

"That's not true..." Junior soothed.

"Yes, it is..." Snail hung his head sadly.

Rosie soon comforted Snail. Snail looked very depressed, but he smiled up to Rosie.

"I didn't think my big brother Gus liked me for a while..." Rosie said as she held the snail. "Especially whenever he wanted to do what he wanted to do."

"So, when did he start showing that he did like you?" Snail asked.

"Well, mostly after our first 'venture." Rosie said.

"What was that?" Snail asked.

"We met a troll in Central Park." Rosie explained.

"A troll?" Snail asked.

"His name was Stanley." Rosie nodded in memory.

"And he was very nice." Junior added.

"A real troll though?" Snail asked.

Rosie and Junior nodded, they were very little during that experience, but it was their first memories, and they were even together.

"Wow." Snail smiled.

* * *

Franklin was soon coming back as he felt bad for leaving the others all alone and where luckily, they didn't go anywhere.

"Franklin, how did you get here so fast?" Snail wondered.

"I was on my way back when I saw you guys coming." Franklin explained.

"Is there anything you would like to say?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, I'm really sorry I left you behind, guys," Franklin apologized. "Do you forgive me?"

"Well..." Snail paused to think it over.

"Please!" Franklin begged.

"Okay, I forgive you." Snail gave in with a smile.

"Us too." Junior and Rosie also smiled.

Franklin smiled back proudly. "Besides, every Green Knight needs his squire."

Snail giggled as he was placed back on Franklin's shoulder. "Squire."

"Squire." Franklin nodded back so they could continue their quest.

"Alright then, let's go." Junior said.

They then went to keep moving forward.

"We're on our way! We're on our way~" Junior began singing. "I've got my lungs and that's a start, and I've got love inside my heart!~"

"What are you singing?" Franklin asked.

Junior pouted.

"That's a lovely song." Rosie said to Junior.

"I love singing in cartoons." Junior chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

They soon found the orchard.

"We found it!" Rosie cheered.

However, there was a rather cranky mother bird who was not happy to see them as she left her nest to see them as she was sure they were going to come and take away her eggs.

"Uh-oh, looks like we have company." Junior said.

"Trying to steal my eggs, huh?" the bird glared at the 'trespassers'.

"What? No, we're not." Junior said.

The bird swooped all around to make them go away.

"Hey, stop, cut it out!" Franklin cried out.

"I'll show you!" the bird glared before flying toward them again.

"Stop! We don't want to steal your eggs!" Rosie told her.

"No one gets past me, you just stay away!" the bird glared as she knocked Snail off of Franklin's back.

"I didn't wanna have to do this." Junior firmly pouted before taking off Franklin's cape and trapping the bird in it.

The bird soon tried started to peck through the cape and where she even pecked Junior even if he didn't feel pain.

"I'll peck you again if you don't stay away from my eggs, you big bully!" she glared before flying back to her nest.

"Will you just listen to us for five minutes?!" Junior groaned.

"This must be the Guardian of the Tree." Franklin said to Snail, Junior, and Rosie.

"No, she's a mother bird protecting her eggs." Rosie said.

"Listen, Miss, we don't want your eggs." Junior said to the mother bird.

"Well then, who are you?" the bird asked. "Where are you from? What do you want?"

"This must be a test to see if you're a worthy knight." Snail whispered to Franklin.

"Should we tell them that the story is just a story?" Junior whispered to Rosie.

"Not everyone is as sharp as we are at this age." Rosie said.

Junior sighed. "You do have a point, thanks to Momo and her friends, we are pretty intelligent for Kindergartners and even read in fourth grade levels."'

"True." Rosie agreed.

"I'm Franklin: The Green Knight from Woodland, and this is Squire Snail." Franklin began to introduce.

"Hi!" Snail beamed.

"And these are my helpers, Junior and Rosie," Franklin then continued. "We come from a place it is still winter. We seek cherry blossoms from your tree."

"O, Guardian." Snail bowed while Junior and Rosie rolled their eyes slightly.

"What's with this guardian stuff? I'm Mrs. Warbler." the bird replied.

"So you're not the Guardian of the Tree?" Snail asked.

"Well, I'm guarding my eggs and they are in this tree," Mrs. Warbler replied. "I guess you could call me that. Why do you want the cherry blossoms?"

"With these blossoms, I will bring Spring to Woodland, then everyone will think I'm the greatest and the bravest and pay attention to me." Franklin replied.

"Doesn't that sentence you just said sound familiar, Franklin?" Rosie asked out of disappointment.

"She's right," Snail added. "That's not a very good reason for wanting the blossoms, Franklin."

"Yes, but-" Franklin was about to say.

"You're acting just like the Green Knight did in the story, selfish!" Rosie firmly put her hands on her hips. "And Franklin, I'm sorry, but the Green Knight is just a story, you can only let nature run its course if you want Spring to come!"

"Rosie's right." Junior said.

"Hold on, is this gonna take long?" Mrs. Warbler spoke up. "It's lunchtime and I'm mighty peckish."

"Go ahead, ma'am, we'll watch your eggs for you." Junior told the bird.

Mrs. Warbler nodded and then flew off. Junior soon climbed the tree and watched over the eggs. He smiled down to the three eggs as they weren't being hatched just yet.

Rosie soon heard something coming. "Is someone there?" she asked before turning around with Snail and they were soon being ambushed by someone.

" **IT'S THE DRAGON!** " Snail panicked.

"Dragon?" Franklin and Junior asked.

* * *

The animal behind them curled up into a ball after screaming.

"I'm coming, Snail!" Franklin charged with his sword and glared to the ball. "Halt, dragon!"

"Wait, Franklin, that's not a dragon, it's an armadillo." Rosie smiled.

"I've always wanted to meet one!" Junior felt instantly excited.

"So, it's not a dragon?" Snail asked.

"No, it's an armadillo and he appears to be lost." Rosie said as the young armadillo soon began to whimper.

"And he looks like he's scared." Junior frowned.

"Oh, it's okay, little guy..." Rosie soothed.

The young armadillo whimpered, he couldn't seem to speak yet.

"He must be a baby." Rosie guessed.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Junior soothed the armadillo.

"Hey, you!" an older armadillo came out with a glare. "Leave my baby brother alone! Are you okay?"

The younger armadillo silently nodded to him.

"You tell my baby brother you're sorry for scaring him!" the armadillo glared.

"We didn't mean to." Junior said.

"Yeah, he scared my friend!" Franklin replied, referring to Snail.

"What's that?" the older armadillo asked.

"It's my sword, it's only paper..." Franklin said, but the baby armadillo whimpered in fear of the weapon and seemed to nuzzle up against Rosie.

"Don't worry, Franklin's sword won't hurt you." Rosie assured the baby armadillo.

"Yeah, it's only paper." Franklin said before tapping himself on the head with his sword which made his helmet slide down slightly and cover his eyes.

That caused for Rosie to giggle a bit.

"See?" Franklin smiled as he looked to the armadillos again.

"Well, you should be careful with that thing." the older armadillo scolded and grabbed a hold of the sword.

"No!" Franklin glared at him.

"You could poke someone's eye out!" the older armadillo continued.

" **LEAVE MY FRANKLIN ALONE!** " Snail yelled out.

The older armadillo soon let go of Franklin's sword.

Franklin slipped slightly back into the snow. "We thought your brother was a dragon."

"A dragon, are you kidding?" the armadillo asked as the baby one looked around curiously.

"We got off on the wrong foot," Junior said. "I'm Junior, this is Rosie, and that's Franklin and Snail."

"Sorry if we scared your brother." Franklin said.

"Yeah, sorry." Snail added.

"That's okay, I'm Armadillo," The older armadillo said before cleaning the his little brother's forehead. "I told you not to run off while I searched for ants."

"But I was hungwy." Little Armadillo pouted.

"Would you like some cookies?" Franklin offered as he took out a bag. "These ones have flies in them."

Little Armadillo smiled as he soon went up to the bag and took out one of the cookies.

"What do you say?" Armadillo prompted his baby brother.

"Thank you." Little Armadillo smiled politely.

"You're welcome." Franklin smiled back.

Little Armadillo soon ate the cookie and soon began to have fun. The others giggled and chuckled, amused with Little Armadillo's antics. Little Armadillo even put Snail on his back and gave him a ride.

"You like taking care of your baby brother, don't you?" Junior asked Armadillo. "My big sister likes taking care of me and I love it when she does."

"Sure, I guess." Armadillo said as he found some ants in a log.

Junior and Rosie flinched slightly from the bugs since they didn't normally eat them.

* * *

"You know, I'm going to be a big brother soon." Franklin said to his new friend.

"No kidding!" Armadillo smiled before he licked the ants off of his hand.

"Bet your parents spend more time with the baby than with you." Franklin frowned to Armadillo.

"Babies are pretty helpless," Armadillo said as he tried to find the ant that got away as it scattered around his arm. "They need the attention."

Franklin sighed, not sure what to say to that.

"Are you worried that your parents won't have time for you when the baby comes?" Armadillo asked.

"I guess I am kind of a little worried..." Franklin admitted.

"That's okay." Armadillo said.

Franklin sighed and hung his head.

Armadillo licked a couple more ants before thinking of something. "Hey, who do you love more? Your mom or your dad?"

"That's a silly question; I love them both!" Franklin glared.

"Exactly, and my parents have enough love for both me and my little brother," Armadillo replied. "You have nothing to worry about."

"This reminds me of a story that Mo and her friends told me," Junior said. "They once met this boy named David who ran away from home because his step-mother was going to have a baby and he was worried that the baby would replace him."

"Really?" Franklin asked.

"That sounds like it's quite the story, but we better get going," Armadillo said as he hopped off the log after eating all of the ants. "Mom will be looking for us." he then took Snail off of his baby brother's back and handed him to Rosie.

"It was nice meeting you, Armadillo." Rosie smiled as she held Snail in her hands.

"It was nice meet you all too." Armadillo smiled back.

Little Armadillo then stood up and took his big brother's hand and walked off with him.

"Good luck, guys!" Armadillo waved as he then went back home with his baby brother.

"Thanks, Armadillo!" Franklin called back.

"Bye!" Little Armadillo waved.

* * *

"Are you actually worried once the baby is born that your parents won't have time for you, Franklin?" Snail asked.

Franklin sniffled as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Uh-huh..."

"That's funny," Snail smiled. "'Cuz I was kinda worried too."

"You were?" Franklin asked.

"I thought you'd be too busy being a big brother to be my friend." Snail explained.

"That's not going to happen, Snail," Franklin soothed. "Sure, sometimes I'll be busy with the baby, but we'll always be friends."

"That's right." Junior nodded.

"And you'll always be the bravest and greatest to me, Franklin." Snail promised Franklin.

Rosie and Junior smiled to that tender moment.

* * *

"Mm-mm, that hit the spot!" Mrs. Warbler soon came back. "First worm of the season, DEE-LISH!" She soon landed on the branch and saw her eggs all warmed up. "I see you took good care of my eggs." She then smiled to Junior as he sat on the branch next to the nest.

"Yes, we better get going now." Franklin said with a small frown.

"But Franklin, what about the cherry blossoms?" Snail asked.

"I don't deserve any blossoms," Franklin told Snail as he put him on his shoulder. "You were right, Snail, I was acting like the Green Knight. Selfish."

Mrs. Warbler wished she could help as they went off, but wasn't sure how to until she got an idea. "Wait!" she then flew on a branch in front of them. "I thought you wanted to bring Spring to Woodland?"

"I do, everyone in Woodland is so worried about Spring not coming, I wish they didn't have to worry anymore." Franklin replied.

"Well now, that's a very unselfish thing to ask for." Mrs. Warbler smiled.

"Very unselfish." Junior smiled in agreement as he got down from the tree.

"It is?" Franklin asked in surprise.

"Yes!" Snail agreed.

"I'd say you've proven yourself more than worthy," Mrs. Warbler smiled to the turtle, she then flew up high in the sky. "O, Green Knight, as Guardian of the Tree, I give you permission to take as many cherry blossoms as you need!"

"Thank you, Guardian." Rosie smiled.

Franklin sniffed the cherry blossom before picking them.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Back at the Beaver's..._**

Beaver was painting flowers on a bush, but soon made a crooked pink line as a noise had thrown off her concentration.

"Nice armor." Mo giggled as Bear was marching, wearing trashcan lids.

"Thanks." Bear smiled.

"Maybe you should get plastic garbage lids, Bear?" Beaver suggested in slight annoyance before pounding on the front with her fist. "They're not as noisy."

"Sounds like a lunch gong if ever I hear one." Mr. Turtle said as he set down a picnic basket while coming with his mother and wife.

"It sure is." Mo replied.

"We brought lunch for everybody." Mrs. Turtle smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Turtle!" Bear smiled back as he took a sandwich and ate it instantly.

"Where's Franklin, Junior, and Rosie?" Mr. Turtle asked.

"They're not with you?!" Mo panicked once she heard her little brother was missing. She soon remembered where Franklin, Junior, and Rosie were going.

"Where could they be?" Mrs. Turtle wondered.

"Last night he asked me where he could find the oldest cherry tree." Mr. Turtle said.

"He asked me where he could find a squire." Granny added.

"And he asked me what the Green Knight took on his journey." Mrs. Turtle included.

"Snail's not here either," Bear said as he ate his sandwich. "Maybe he's with them."

"Um, I think I know where they might be." Mo spoke up.

The others looked curiously to her.

"Franklin's gonna try to bring Spring by going on his own quest," Mo said. "Junior and Rosie went with him, and, well, Snail of course too."

"How is Franklin gonna bring Spring?" Bear asked.

"He believes that he could be the next Green Knight," Mo said. "He doesn't want you all to worry about Spring never coming, even if my nature powers can't make it come any faster."

"You have nature powers?" Mrs. Turtle asked.

"Yes, I know, but it's true, it's a long story about me." Mo replied.

"We better go find them." Mr. Turtle said as he brought out a map.

"If Junior is hurt, I will never forgive myself..." Mo looked worried and angry all at the same time.

"Now, let me see..." Mr. Turtle laid down the map on the table. "They probably took this road, the old cherry tree is just a couple of miles beyond this point."

"We should split up, in case they're on their way back." Mrs. Turtle suggested.

"We should all help find them." Mo said.

"That's a good idea." Mr. Beaver agreed.

Mo soon heard a screech and looked up. "Guys, I found them!" she then beamed once she saw her little brother and the others coming by with Eagle.

* * *

"Look out below!" Junior called out with a smile.

"We're coming in for a landing!" Rosie added.

"It's Franklin, Snail, Junior, and Rosie!" Bear jumped on the table.

"Flying!" Badger added with glee.

Eagle flew all around and soon dropped off the four of them so they could be reunited with the others.

"That was so exciting!" Rosie smiled.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Eagle." Junior smiled to the graceful bird.

"Franklin, we were so worried!" Mrs. Turtle hugged her son instantly. "Are you hurt?"

"Nope, I'm okay, Mom." Franklin smiled.

"JJ, oh, thank goodness!" Mo hugged her little brother nice and tight.

"Hey, Momo." Junior smiled to his big sister.

"Oh, JJ, you're safe..." Mo smiled back to her little brother.

"Who's this?" Beaver looked astounded to meet Eagle.

Eagle soon faced her and Beaver screamed as she was worried instantly.

"This is Eagle, she's very friendly." Rosie said.

Eagle then tickled Beaver with her beak. "Hello." she then greeted the villagers of Woodland with a smile and they greeted her back.

"Thank you for bringing Franklin and the others back to Woodland," Mr. Turtle said. "We were starting to get very worried."

"I'm glad to have helped," Eagle smiled. "Now I must fly, I have my own eaglets to attend to." she then spread out her wings to fly back to her babies.

"Bye, Eagle!" Rosie smiled.

"Take care!" Junior added.

Eagle flew away as everyone bid her adieu.

"Don't be a stranger!" Beaver even added.

"I feel more powerful for some reason..." Mo said as Franklin opened up his cape to take out the cherry blossoms to show everyone. "The cherry blossoms."

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Granny smiled to her grandson.

Junior looked curiously to his big sister, he picked up the cherry blossoms in his arms and then gave them to her to see what would happen, he saved one though to give to Rosie and where the cherry blossom soon glowed in Mo's hands. Rosie put the blossom given to her in her hair with a smile. Junior smiled back to her as he thought the flower was beautiful in her hair.

"That blossom is glowing in her hand." Snail said about Mo as she took the blossoms.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Mo said as she soon placed the blossom on the snowy ground and where soon Spring came.

* * *

The snow seemed to melt and glowed like her hands. Mo smiled and she touched the snowy surfaces and the snow began to melt and some aliens came out of hibernation and plants were blooming as the season was changing.

"What are those?" Beaver asked as she saw the aliens.

"What are what?" Mo turned around to see where Beaver was looking.

The kids soon got close to the adults. Mo came over to the aliens that Beaver saw. The aliens soon came over to Mo. Mo then smiled to the aliens while the others looked curious and alarmed. Junior came over since Mo wasn't hurt and even Rosie came along too.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Beaver complained.

"Please forgive us, but we couldn't help but admire the flowers." One of the aliens said.

"These ones are cherry blossoms, and those are crocus that are growing." Mo told the aliens.

"They are beautiful." The aliens smiled as they smelled the flowers.

"You can keep some of them if you'd like, the planet has plenty." Mo smiled back.

The aliens looked excited and happy about that and took the flowers as souvenirs.

"You seem to know these aliens, Momo." Junior said to his sister.

"Yeah, how do you know them?" Rosie asked.

"I never told you guys that story?" Mo replied as she hugged some of the aliens. "Hmm... Well, when we get back home, I should."

Beaver still couldn't believe that Mo was able to bring Spring to the village even after Franklin's quest with Snail, Junior, and Rosie.

* * *

Soon, they did their play of the Green Knight. The snow soon all melted away and it was gently raining as it was becoming April showers which would soon turn into May flowers and everyone was very happy to enjoy Spring once again.

Everyone jumped in the puddles, flew kites, rode bikes, and at the Turtle residence, they were getting all set for the baby who would be coming very soon now. Rosie kept the flower in her hair and it seemed to never die or wilt throughout the time and where it was soon time for the play. It was playing out like in the story and it seemed even more fun as Junior and Rosie even participated. Mo felt very proud of her little brother.

"At last, Spring is here!" Franklin jeered as he drew his sword.

Beaver and Rosie came on the stage in tutus and ballerina slippers with flower crowns as they frolicked with the blossoms.

 _'I feel so pretty.'_ Rosie thought to herself.

Junior smiled to Rosie's outfit, he was only five, but he felt like he was in love.

* * *

After the play, they were all soon having cake. Snail was a bit messy though due to him having to sit in his plate to eat his slice. The parents smiled and complimented their children on their performance in the play.

"Excellent," Mr. Owl smiled to Franklin, Junior, and Rosie as they stood with Mr. Turtle, Mrs. Turtle, Granny, and Mo. "I truly believed you were the Green Knight, Franklin."

"He really put his heart into it." Mo said.

"Didn't you?" Granny smiled to her grandson.

"I sure did!" Franklin smiled back.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Turtle gasped. "It's time!"

"It's time?" Mr. Turtle's eyes widened.

"Oh, my gosh, it's time!" Granny smiled.

"O.M.G, it's time!" Mo smiled.

"It's time? Time for what?" Franklin, Junior, and Rosie asked out of confusion.

"The baby, Franklin!" Mr. Turtle told his son before calling out to the adult female bear as she had cake with her husband and son. "D-Dr. Bear, it's time!"

They soon started to make their way out of the building.

"Mom...?" Franklin called out.

Mrs. Turtle smiled to her son as she was being taken out of the area. "We'll see you soon, Franklin." she then said before leaving with Dr. Bear and her husband.

"Don't you worry," Granny soothed her grandson. "Your mom and dad will soon be home. You're going to be a big brother!"

Mo decided that she wanted to see this up close as Granny decided to take Franklin, Junior, and Rosie back home. This seemed to take hours as it soon became night.


	12. Chapter 12

"Great-Aunt Harriet gave us this mobile, Sam," Franklin smiled as he hung out in the baby's room. "I hope the baby likes it."

Junior sighed as he stared out the window. "What's taking so long?" he then complained since the baby was taking a long time and it meant his sister would as well.

"They've been gone for hours." Rosie frowned.

"They're still not home yet..." Franklin added as he began to worry about his parents.

"You've been very quiet all evening." Granny came toward Franklin, Rosie, and Junior as they stared out the window.

"When are they going to get back?" Junior asked.

"They've been gone for hours." Franklin added in as he set Sam down on the window sill.

"How about we take a little walk?" Granny suggested with a smile. "I have something to show you and your friends can come along too if they would like."

"Okay." Rosie smiled.

Franklin and Granny shared a hug together and they all then decided to go outside for a little walk.

* * *

"Ooh, so many stars." Rosie smiled.

"I love stars." Junior smiled with her.

"Those are new stars being born, children." Granny smiled.

"Oooh..." the three oohed and awed.

"Close your eyes, all of you," Granny told them gently. "And I'll catch one for you all."

Franklin chuckled to that. "You can't catch a star out of the sky." he said before then closing his eyes.

Junior and Rosie soon closed their eyes as well.

"Open them." Granny then said as there was a glow from behind their closed eyes now.

"Ooh." Junior and Rosie smiled.

Granny held a candle out to them gently. "Here's what I used to do... Every Spring, we'd light a candle, make a wish, then place our wishes on the water to float away." she then gave the candle to Franklin.

"Cool." Junior smiled.

"Go make a wish, Franklin." Rosie smiled to the turtle boy.

Franklin went to the end of the pond with the candle. "I wish I may, I wish I might, see my family and Junior's sister home tonight." he wished before setting the candle down on a lily pad and let it go across the water.

 _'I have a feeling they might be coming back soon.'_ Rosie thought to herself.

* * *

Granny then went to take them back to the house and as soon as they did, the lights came on at the house.

"They're home!" Franklin beamed and ran home to see his parents and new baby sibling, he then came back to take his grandmother's hand and walk with her as Junior and Rosie went on ahead.

"Hey, guys." Mo smiled.

"Momo, are you okay?" Junior hugged his sister.

"Yes, I'm fine, and so is Mrs. Turtle," Mo smiled down to him. "Babies are just so cute!"

"Aw!" Junior smiled.

Mo giggled as she seemed baby crazy right now since her experience with the Turtles. Mr. and Mrs. Turtle came into the spare room to put their little bundle of joy down.

"Is it a baby boy or a baby girl?" Rosie asked.

"It's a girl, but the Turtles don't know what to name her yet." Mo smiled.

"I know that her name will be perfect." Rosie said.

Mo smiled as she hugged with slight sniffling. Mr. and Mrs. Turtle smiled before they saw their son come over with Granny.

* * *

"Franklin, I want you to meet your baby sister." Mrs. Turtle smiled to her son.

Franklin soon came over to see his baby sister. The baby turtle smiled to her big brother and she appeared to have a purple bow on her head.

"She's so small." Franklin smiled.

"But she'll get bigger, just like you did." Mr. Turtle smiled back.

"Aw! She's so cute." Rosie smiled.

The baby turtle cooed and giggled to the mobile above her head.

"The baby really likes Great-Aunt Harriet's mobile." Franklin chuckled.

"Yes, I think she does." Mrs. Turtle agreed.

"Have you got a name for her?" Granny asked her son and daughter-in-law.

"We have lots of ideas, but-" Mr. Turtle started.

"I know!" Franklin spoke up. "What about 'Harriet'? Great-Aunt Harriet always gives the perfect presents. She gave you that Green Knight book, Mom, and she gave the baby this mobile, and, well, the baby is like a perfect present?"

"He does make a really great point." Junior said.

Mr. and Mrs. Turtle looked to each other before then smiling at the name for their new daughter.

"I think it's a lovely idea," Mrs. Turtle smiled before bending down to her son's height to hug him. "Harriet it is."

Franklin soon hugged his mother. Harriet cooed as she sat in her bed with a smile.

"Do you remember bringing me home from the hospital?" Franklin asked his mother as they watched the baby.

"It's a day I'll never forget, my Green Knight." Mrs. Turtle smiled to her son.

Franklin soon remembered something. He then left the room and came into the other room and took a cherry blossom out of the vase and went to give it to the baby. "This is for you, Harriet," he smiled to his baby sister. "By the way, I'm Franklin."

Harriet smiled as she gently grabbed onto his finger.

"I'm your big brother." Franklin smiled.

Mo, Rosie, and Junior all soon started to glow and started to vanish in star dust.

* * *

Junior and Rosie's eyes then opened and they sat up as an alarm went off.

"I hope you all good naps, children." The teacher smiled to her students as nap time was now over.

"W-Was that all a dream?" Rosie asked before she felt the flower in her hair.

"It was so real..." Junior said before looking to her hair. "Rosie, that blossom..."

Rosie touched the flower and took it out. "It wasn't a dream... But... How...?"

"I don't know." Junior said.

* * *

 ** _After school..._**

Rosie went home with her parents and Junior was walking home with his mother.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Elizabeth smiled to her son.

"Yeah, it was really 'venturous..." Junior said as he hugged his Franklin book.

"Sounds like it." Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mo was telling Atticus and Cherry what had happened as Junior had an adventure with Rosie and it wasn't all just a dream.

"Wow, that sounds like some adventure." Atticus said.

"I thought Junior and Rosie were too young for adventures?" Cherry added.

"I thought so too." Mo said.

"Hmm..." The others hummed.

Patch then shook a chill down his spine. "I think we need to talk with a certain someone."

"Why's that?" Cherry asked.

"Find out why JJ and Rosie had that adventure." Mo replied.

"Maybe it was really just a dream." Cherry suggested.

"It wasn't." Mo said.

Cherry sighed as she had failed to avoid conversating with Drell.

"You're right, Mo." Drell said as he appeared.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped at him but soon settled down.

"So then, you sent them on that adventure?" Mo asked.

"Yes, I did, I wanted to test them." Drell replied simply enough.

"And did they pass?" Atticus smiled.

"They passed," Drell nodded. "I was sure this wouldn't be _too_ dangerous for them. Woodland is a rather harmless village, though there are more adventures to come with Franklin and friends, especially with his Aunt Lucy who's an archaeologist."

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"It'll take some time, but at some point, they'll need to go to Turtle Lake, I've been judging those two since they met that troll in Central Park." Drell nodded.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"They grow up so fast..." Mo sniffled about her little brother.

"Yes, indeed..." Drell patted them all on the head.

Cherry flinched at being touched.

The End


End file.
